


Nights in Dorado

by autisticnonbinarymedic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticnonbinarymedic/pseuds/autisticnonbinarymedic
Summary: Hana travels to Dorado, meeting a mysterious woman and agreeing to see her more.





	1. Coffee and Starcraft

It was a hot night in Dorado as Hana Song, world famous Starcraft player and movie star, left her hotel to practice in a local cafe before a large tournament tomorrow. She moved through the streets, and stepped into a small coffee shop on the side of main square, sitting near the wall and immediately connecting to the wifi. 

She went to get her drink, quickly ordering and sitting back down to get to her games. After a few rounds, she took a break, going to buy another coffee. As she starts to head over to the counter, she sees a woman at a computer, typing rapidly. 

Fuck, she’s hot. Like, really really hot. Like damn. Wow. I’m like, in love wow. She thought silently to herself, blushing intensely. 

Hana looked at the woman again, thinking for only a moment before heading over. 

“Hey there! Um…. I’m Hana and um… Are you the internet because I can get lost forever looking at you,” Hana flirts. 

The woman laughed. “I saw you playing on your computer. Very well if I may add. Perhaps we should go and get lunch some time? I know some great places.”

“G-Great! That would be great! When?” Hana quickly replied.

“Tomorrow at noon, at the place near the power plant. I’ll see you there.” She picked up her computer, closed it swiftly and booped Hana on the nose before she left.


	2. In which Hana goes on a Date

Hana waited anxiously for the woman to show up. Her mind was racing. “This could all just be a setup,” she thought, glancing down at her watch. The woman was already fifteen minutes late, and it was only getting later. “I could give her a call…. Wait shit! I didn’t ask her for her number! I don’t even know her name! This is the worst first impression I could have ever given, and it’s only getting worse by the minute! Hopefully I didn’t scare her off.” A few minutes passed, and finally the woman showed up. 

“I’m so sorry, I got hung up at work. You wouldn’t believe my coworkers. I tell them I have a date, and suddenly they’re all jealous. One of them even went on a huge rant about their ex for the fifth time this month.” She glanced inside. “Seems to be pretty crowded tonight. It is near Valentine’s Day after all. Hopefully neither of my coworkers scheduled anything for tonight. That would be a bummer. They’re both super extra.” She held open the door for Hana. “After you.”

Hana walked in, bumping into the last person on line to get seated. Fortunately, he didn’t seem to notice. He kept talking to someone, probably his date, who talked louder than anyone else in the room, let alone on the line. Hana turned towards her date. “Hey, I never got your name.”

“Oh, right, names are pretty important in a relationship. I’m Sombra,” She simply stated, walking to the front of the room, where the reservation desk was. “Reservation for Sombra? I made it today.”

“I don’t remember… Oh. There you are. Strange, I don’t remember anyone calling by that name. Alright, right this way.” Sombra smiled almost knowingly at Hana, who didn’t exactly understand what was going on, but went along with it. They were seated, and placed their orders. 

“Reservations were full for tonight, but I made some room for us. And for everyone else. If you know where I’m going.” Sombra tapped on the table, waiting for a response. 

Hana simply shrugged. “I don’t care. The food smells delicious.” She smiled at Sombra. Their meals came, and they began to eat. While eating, Hana noticed Sombra was looking… Angry? 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Your food not any good?” Hana asked, somewhat confused. 

“Let’s just finish up. I’m getting bored of this place. I know a great place that very few people know about.” She seemed to say “very few” louder than the rest of the sentence, and it made Hana a little uncomfortable. Sombra left money on the table to pay for the bill, and the two left, walking together into the night.


	3. A Date Inturrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically Chapter 2 from Sombra's perspective. aka: why sombra looked mad.

First, Gabe planned a mission at the last possible minute, after she told him she had a date, making her late. Now, he was here, angrily looking at his ex, who was in turn looking back at him angrily. Sombra was pissed to say the least. On top of that, Amélie thought it would be a great idea to watch some overwatch agent go on a date at the exact same location she was currently going to while on a date. It was just extremely rude. She wanted to just scream at her friends. She tried to hold back her rage as she asked Hana if they could go somewhere else, and thankfully she was alright with it. After all, she did know a great ice cream place.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in like years lol well hope you like it im shitty at summaries so...


End file.
